Goodbye Camille
by deannaG
Summary: Maryse asks Magnus for help in dealing with Camille. Rune AU Redefined Series part 4.


Let's find out what happened to this world's Camille.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Magnus is working on the day's crossword puzzle as he drinks a cup of tea, when somebody knocks on the door. With a sigh he stands and walks to the door, so much for his day off.

He opens the door and is surprised to see Maryse standing there. She sees worry quickly come to his eyes and smiles, "Alec is fine, I'm not here as his mother, but as the Head of the Institute."

Magnus relaxes, as he nods and steps out the way, "Okay then in that case, what can I do for you?"

She walks into the loft, "Hodge tells me that you know Camille Belcourt."

He closes the door and says in a disgusted tone, "Hodge needs to keep his nose out of my business. But yes, I know her, why?" He gestures to the sofa.

Maryse sits down, "She has been attacking mundanes in Gravesend."

Magnus sits in a chair, "Interesting choice of neighborhoods, Camille always had a strange sense of humor."

"She sends us fire messages with locations of the bodies after she kills them. By the time we get there, she's gone. This has been going on for almost a month and we don't know how to stop her. We can't get into the Hotel Dumort without her knowing about it."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Hodge bought up that the two of you have a history and that you might be able to get her out in the open."

Magnus sits back with a sigh, "I might, then what?"

"Then she will be arrested for her crimes. So will you help us?"

Magnus nods, "Of course."

"Thank you, Magnus. When?"

Magnus stands, "It will take some time, and it's best that I do it alone."

Maryse stands as well, "Okay, but you will portal her to the Institute once she shows up?"

Magnus nods as he walks Maryse to the door, "Yes, Camille needs to be punished." He opens the door.

Maryse smiles, "Thank you, Magnus. I await word that you have her." She walks out the loft, "Good bye."

"Bye, Maryse." Magnus closes the door. He leans against it as he closes his eyes. After taking a deep breath, he opens them, then walks into his office. He snaps his fingers and a picture on the wall moves to the side, revealing a safe.

He waves his hand over the safe and it opens. He reaches inside and removes a small wooden box and a vial of blood. He flicks his hand, the safe closes and the picture once again covers it.

Magnus walks out his office and sets the box on the kitchen table. He gently touches it, "I'm sorry, Camille." He takes a deep breath as he opens the vial and splashes a few drops of blood on the box. He puts the cap back on the vial as the box opens. There's dirt in the box.

He grabs a handful of dirt and throws it in front of him. Five minutes later, Camille appears. She smiles, "Hello, Magnus. Long time no see." She reaches for him. Magnus takes a step back and snaps his fingers. A cage materializes around her. The smile leaves her face as she glares at her former lover, "Magnus, what the fuck?"

He nods, "Yes, Camille, what the fuck. Why are you attacking mundanes now?"

She smiles, "For sport."

"And mocking the ShadowHunters, is that for **_sport_** as well?"

"My dear Magnus, of course it is. Speaking of the nephilim, rumor has it, that you have one here as a pet."

Magnus' eyes go cold, "He is not a pet, and do not change the subject. Killing mundanes goes against the Accords."

She waves her hand, "The Accords are meant to keep us in line. We are more powerful than the nephilim. We should be able to do as we please without them policing us."

Magnus shakes his head, "This is not about the ShadowHunters, this is about keeping the mundanes safe. Your need for 'sport' is dangerous to them."

"Whatever. When I gave you my grave's dirt and blood, it was so if you needed me, you had a surefire way of getting me. But you use it to betray me."

"Camille, you need to find entertainment that doesn't include harming mundanes."

"Magnus, my dear sweet Magnus, release me, then we shall find this entertainment together."

He shakes his head, "No. The mundanes need to be kept safe from you."

Camille coldly laughs, "What, you are going to hand me over to the ShadowHunters? They will not have me for long, then I will find your pet and rip his throat out."

Magnus' cat eyes flare as he snaps his fingers. The cage disappears then reappears near the balcony door. Camille screams as the sun shines into the cage and burns her arm. She presses against the bars of the cage, away from the sun. Magnus slowly walks over, "Do not threaten him."

She glares at Magnus, "Release me now."

"No."

She leans against the cage bars and folds her arms, appearing to be nonchalant, "Magnus, you love me, and you don't want to hurt me, now let me out, darling."

"At one time, I did love you and foolishly thought you loved me back. But all you loved was having a warlock at your beck and call."

"Oh my dear Magnus, you wouldn't know what to do with love if you found it. Or do you think you already have? This pet of yours? You think you 'love' him?" She laughs, "And what is even funnier, is that you think he might love you? He's a ShadowHunter, he will marry another ShadowHunter, and forget you ever existed."

"You know nothing about us."

"True, but I do know that I am bored. So release me now and I might forget about taking my anger out on your pet."

Magnus shakes his head, "As I said, you know nothing about us. He is here because of order 144.45, you do know what that is, don't you?"

She sighs, "Something about downworlders becoming protectors if they see a danger or something, so?"

"_**So**_, by Order 144.45, I sentence you to death."

She glares at him, "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Magnus' cat eyes glare at her, "You are threatening Alexander, and as his Protector, I must keep him safe. Goodbye Camille." Magnus snaps his fingers. The cage disappears, then reappears on the balcony. Camille screams as she tries to avoid the sun, but there is no where to hide as it burns her from every side. Minutes later, only ash is left in the cage.

Magnus swallows as he snaps his fingers and the cage disappears for good. He walks over to the sofa and sits down. He looks at his hands and isn't surprised to see them trembling. He sits staring at his hands for a while then slowly stands up. He walks to the bar and makes a martini, then returns to the sofa and sits down.

He takes a few sips then sends a fire message to Maryse telling her that Camille is no longer a problem. His phone beeps. _**Maryse**_

Magnus closes his eyes, then slowly opens them. He taps the phone screen. _**She needs to be punished.**_

He finishes the martini then responds. _**I killed her**_. Magnus refills his glass with a flick of his hand. He is surprised to find that he has tears rolling down his face. He wipes them away.

His phone beeps. _**Maryse**_

Magnus shakes his head and blocks her, without looking at the message. He tosses the phone on the coffee table. Maybe tomorrow he can talk about it rationally, but for now he needs to come to terms with what he did. Magnus finishes the martini in one gulp, then refills the glass.

His phone beeps. Magnus glares at it. Right now, there is nobody he wants to talk to.

Magnus finishes the martini, as he rethinks that. There is one person he would love to talk to. He glances at the cable box. **1:35P **

His phone beeps.

Way too early for Alec to return to the loft. Magnus refills the glass as tears run down his face.

His phone beeps.

Magnus sighs as he reaches for it and taps the screen.

_**three messages from Alexander**_

Magnus puts the glass on the coffee table. His favorite ShadowHunter always knows when Magnus needs him. He reads the messages.

_**Magnus, Mom said you blocked her, why?**_

_**Magnus, talk to me.**_

_**Magnus, is everything okay?**_

Magnus takes a deep breath then responds. _**No. Where are you?**_

Seconds later, Alec replies back. _**War Room**_

Magnus opens a portal then wipes his eyes.

Minutes later, fourteen year old Alec walks out the portal, holding his phone tight. Magnus slowly relaxes as the familiar peace calms his nerves.

Alec sees Magnus on the sofa and runs over, "Magnus, what's the matter?" His eyes are full of worry as he sits next to Magnus.

Magnus holds one of Alec's hands, "I had to kill someone, I thought I would never have to kill."

Alec holds Magnus' hand in both of his, "That made no sense. Who did you kill?"

"Camille Belcourt"

"The vampire that was attacking mundanes in Gravesend?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, I've known Camille for a long time, Alexander." He whispers, "We were lovers over a century ago."

Alec's eyes widen, he looks down at their hands as he whispers, "So you love her?"

Magnus rubs his thumb across Alec's knuckles, "At one time, yes. But she and I had different definitions of 'love'. She gave me the means to summon her if I needed her and I felt guilty using it to bring her here, knowing that I was going to hand her over to the Clave."

Alec looks up, "But you killed her instead of giving her to the Clave?" Magnus nods. Alec looks at him confused, "Why?"

"Because she repeatedly threatened someone who means more to me, than she does."

"Who?"

Magnus laughs, "You really have to ask?"

Alec slowly smiles, "Me?"

Magnus nods, "Yes you, Alexander."

"Oh. So why did you block Mom?"

"Because she wanted details and I didn't want to talk about it."

"But you're telling me."

Magnus smiles, "Because you're special."

Alec giggles, "You're special too." Magnus laughs. Alec smiles, "So are you feeling better?"

"Yes, Alexander, I am."

"Good, in my rush to get here, I left my stuff in the Institute, so can I get a portal back?"

"Of course."

Alec stands, "Is it okay, if I tell Mom why you killed Camille?"

Magnus nods, "Yes, and also tell her why I blocked her. I'll call her tomorrow."

Alec smiles, "Cool. Give me ten minutes then I'll be ready to come home."

"I'll give you fifteen, so don't rush." He opens a portal.

Alec giggles, "Be back soon." He leaves the loft. The portal closes behind him.

Magnus picks the glass up and takes a sip. Last month when he admitted to himself that he loved Alec, he thought nothing of it. He accepted it and moved on. But hearing Camille call the teenager, 'a pet', and threatening him, it hit a nerve that made him see red.

As he slowly sips the martini, Magnus wonders, not for the first time, not even for the twentieth time, if Alec loves him. Of course, Magnus isn't going to ask a fourteen year old if he gives his special smile to everybody, or just to his Protector.

Magnus is certainly not going to ask if Alec sees Magnus as only his Protector or as something more.

Magnus smiles, being immortal teaches one about being patient and Magnus will wait forever until the right moment presents itself for him to find out.

Camille was his rock when things got bad, but she has become a threat to mundanes. The guilt of killing her will be with him for a while, but he has a new rock to depend on and Magnus is okay with that.

Magnus finishes the martini and opens a portal. Alec returns to the loft, his backpack in his hand. He smiles at Magnus, "Right on time."

Magnus smiles, "I was counting the minutes."

Alec giggles as he walks over to the table, "Tons of homework." He takes out his books and sits down.

Magnus nods, "As usual. Suggestions for dinner?"

"Hamburgers?"

"Apollo Diner." Alec nods. Magnus smiles, "Okay, say five o'clock we go eat, you finish your homework when we get back."

Alec smiles, "Sounds like a plan."

Magnus watches as Alec opens a textbook, grabs a yellow highlighter and starts his homework. Magnus smiles, all of his centuries of life and what makes him happy? Watching a teenager read a textbook.

Magnus refills the glass and puts his feet on the coffee table. All things considered, today was a good day.

_**the end**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yes, I threw in a couple of lines from 1.13. It's not only about the differences in the worlds, but also the similarities.

If you are reading these as they are posted, there's a lot of callbacks (call forwards?) to other stories/worlds. If you are reading these in order, never mind. :D


End file.
